Cursed by lightning
by EmiliaValentine31
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas are at a cafe, discussing there next hunt. When a girl runs in and sits in their booth with them. With there premission she stays but Castiel won't stop staring at her. Though all is calm until the guy turns out to be a demon that killed Scarlet's (The girl) sister. (O/c x Dean) [sucky summary I know but please read, Stories not that bad]
1. Cafe Chaos

**Disclaim: I own nothing of supernatural, I only own my o/c. **

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Supernatural fanfic so please don't be to mean. Dean x Oc. Please review, Follow or Favorite. **

I lay in my bed staring at the clock. I couldn't sleep, again. It was about midnight-ish, when my stomach starts to grumble.

"Damn, why am I so hungry all of a sudden?" I mutter to myself

Then I tip toe down stairs until I remember that I no longer live with my sister… because of those… things. Shaking my head I trying to forget about what happened. Doing a quick sweep of my fridge and cabinets I realize I didn't go to the store and now have nothing to eat.

Looks like I'm going out. I quickly get dressed in my favorite pair of black skinny jeans, a dark purple half shirt with a cracked heart, then my black leather jacket and boots.

"Hey, Amethyst, wants some tuna well I'm out?" My black cat purred and dragged my headphones over to me.

"Thanks Am." I pet her then left well blasting 'Anit no rest for the wicked by Cage the Elegant' on my mp3.

I started walking well singing

"_Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Money don't grow on trees_

_I got bills to pay_

_I got mouths to feed_

_And ain't nothing in this world for free_

_No I can't slow down_

_I can't hold back_

_Though you know I wish I could_

_No there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Until we close our eyes for good" _

I suddenly realize that I'm being followed. The guy looked like he was in his mid-thirdies and was wearing a suit not really creepy but he… also had the same black aura as those things that killed Yuna on him, it looked shadowy and sent chills down her spin.

I look around searching for a building, after another block I find a café that was open Twenty-four hours and practically run inside. There were only a couple of people in the restaurant. Yes! There was a man with a gold aura and one with light blue next to him. Seeing that the guy had followed me in I sit with them.

"Hey, guys' looks like you beat me here!" I say well out of the corner of my head I see the guy sat in the far end of the café.

As they both looked at me suspiciously I whisper an explanation. "Sorry, that guy has been following me for five blocks now. I figured he'll leave if he thinks I'm with people."

Slowing down to get a good look at them I realized on of them was dressed in a red plaid shirt and jeans, the other in a brown trench coat and white shirt with tie and light brown pants.

The one in plaid spoke first. "Um…It's alright, do you need a ride home?" He gave me a warm smile as someone sat down next to me.

"Who's the girl?" This one wore a leather jacket similar to mine and gray shirt.

"This is… we're letting her sit with us until the guy over there leaves, he was following her." The plaid guy spoke again.

"My name is Scarlet Inazuma… Thanks a lot…"

"I'm Dean, this is Sam and Cass." The leather one said looking at his menu.

We all order food, Dean and I get pie, well Sam gets salad, and Cass just keeps looking at me weird not bothering to order. Suddenly they all tense up looking at the guy and his new friends that weren't there a second ago.

"Get under the table, Scarlett!" Cass yelled at me.

"What? Wh..." Suddenly you saw the reason. All of the men in the back of the café had completely black eyes and were coming toward us quickly.

I could feel my heart about to jump out of my chest. Then there was a loud zapping sound and purple lightning come from my fingertips, hitting them and within seconds black shadowy smoke came out of them as they all grouped to the ground. Something compelled me to say "Kaminari ni norowa". Right before I pass out.


	2. Discovering lightning

Sam's P.O.V

"Did we really have to try her up?" We were at the bunker now and Dean had thought it best to tie up the girl.

"Hey, I don't what her zapping us; she might be trying to kill us!" Dean shot back well looking in their books with Sam.

"Key word 'might'. I don't think she even knew what she was doing, she probably was just scared." Sam said as he slammed one of the books closed.

"I agree with Dean, Sam, we don't know what she is and until we know she's not trying to hurt you two she should be kept tied up. " Cass says as he walked into the room

"We should at least feed her; she's been without food for a while." I say realizing that we've been literary up all night.

Almost as soon as I said that we heard a loud thump from the basement. We all jetted down stairs to find her face down in the metal chair. I quickly went over to her and pulled up the chair. Dean was first to speak. "What were you trying to do?" He says as he tries to hold back laughter.

"Break the chair! What did it look like I was trying to do asshole?" She blushed a deep red but still tried to look intimidating.

"You know that they use wooden ones we they break them in the movies right?" Dean asked smugly. She had stopped blushing now and Dean suddenly let out a sling of curse words.

"What the fuck was that for?!" He was holding his foot as he glared at her.

"You got to close." The girl said with a 'matter of fact' look n her face, she was actually pretty cute even though she might be trying to kill us.

"Enough games, do you work for Crawly?" I asked trying to get to the point.

"Aw but this games soooooooo fun!" There was sarcasm practically dripping from her voice.

"Answer the question!" Dean said annoyed with her.

"Never heard of him." She said as sound honest. "Ask him if I'm lying aren't angles supposed to be able to tell if you're tellin the truth or not?" She pointed her head towards Cass.

"How did you know I was an angel? And what are you? You're not a demon…." Castile spoke for the first time, looking at her like she was an alien.

"I…..I think I'm human….but I have a condition….." She said starting to get serious

"Condition?" Cass said confused "You don't look ill."

"What kind of 'condition'" I asked Just as confused as he was he was.

"Untie me and I'll show you." She said looking very eager to be freed. I was about to untie her but paused wondering if that would be a good idea.

"I can't electrocute you; I don't have enough energy right now. Otherwise your brother would have been fried by now." She said as I start to reluctantly untie her.

Once free she stands up well rubbing her wrist she takes a deep breath and suddenly transforms. Becoming taller, paler, she became 'fuller' in all the right places, her face changed to appear more Asian, but the most shocking thing was that she had fox ears and five huge fox tales.

In unison Dean and I say "Whoa" If I thought see was cute before she was Damn sexy now.

Cass again looks at her weirdly but more in the way of amazement "You're a Kitsune, or at least half of one. I thought you were extinct though." He says astonished

"Ima what?" She looked confused

"A fox demon that if used the wrong way can be very dangerous." Informed Cass.

"Don't worry I'm not stupid I won't let anyone use me" She said brushing him off

"You really don't know do you?" Said Cass sympathetically.

"Know What!?" The girl growled

"You don't have a choice."

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
